I Wake Up Wanting to Kiss You (And Fall Asleep with the Same Desire)
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: [miyusawa] "When Kazuya wakes, it's leisurely, peaceful, and slow. There are no windows for the sun to shine through, no clocks on the wall, ticking away the hours. There's only the scent of citrus and lavender, the heat of a body pressed to his, and the sounds of Eijun breathing, ribs expanding and contracting against his chest." For Misawa Week.


**I Wake Up Wanting to Kiss You (And Fall Asleep with the Same Desire)**

_By_: TG

_Summary_: When Kazuya wakes, it's leisurely, peaceful, and slow. There are no windows for the sun to shine through, no clocks on the wall, ticking away the hours. There's only the scent of citrus and lavender, the heat of a body pressed to his, and the sounds of Eijun breathing, ribs expanding and contracting against his chest.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own daiya.

_Warnings_: Fluff game so strong you might rot your teeth with all this syrupy sweetness.

_AN_: Another thing I wrote when I should've been doing actual work things at work. Done for Misawa Week day three prompt 'lazy day.' Prayer circle that work continues to be slow as molasses so I can keep churning these out.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Kazuya wakes, it's leisurely, peaceful, and slow. There are no windows for the sun to shine through, no clocks on the wall, ticking away the hours. There's only the scent of citrus and lavender, the heat of a body pressed to his, and the sounds of Eijun breathing, ribs expanding and contracting against his chest.<p>

They're still in the same position they fell asleep in –front to back, Kazuya's arm draped low on Eijun's stomach, legs tangled beneath the sheets. Eijun's feet are cold against his calves, but his back is warm and broad, and Kazuya doesn't bother to stifle the smile that curves his lips.

It's a beautiful way to wake up.

_Thank god it's a Saturday and morning practice has been called off_, Kazuya thinks as he presses his hand flat to Eijun's stomach, thumb sweeping against his skin in an unconscious caress. Kazuya doesn't think he'll ever stop enjoying these quiet moments between them, intimate and warm. He loves waking first, loves watching the subtle shift of Eijun's muscles under his skin when he moves, the delicate fan of his eyelashes against his tan cheek, the way their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces –even the ridiculous sounds Eijun makes in his sleep and the tiny little snores that leave Kazuya holding his breath so he doesn't laugh and accidentally wake him.

Sometimes, like now, he catches himself thinking he could be happy if he woke up like this every day for the rest of his life, and the thought is so embarrassing and so wonderful and so out of his character that he has to press his forehead to the curve of Eijun's naked shoulder and smile smile smile.

Eijun shifts against him, rolling a bit so that he's lying more on his front than on his side, then settles again, quiet. The sheets fall, tangled low around his hips. Kazuya is left with a view of his naked back, and he feels the breath whoosh out of him. Everything about Eijun is beautiful, really –his long fingers and legs, the glow of his eyes, the genuine lopsided smile he wears when he's truly happy... Kazuya could never pick a favorite feature of Eijun's, but he'll be the first to admit that his back would probably top the list. Eijun is just sixteen, still only a first year, but Kazuya can see the broadness of his shoulders and the slim taper of his hips already. It's classically beautiful, strong and sturdy, and he reaches out to touch, fingertips sliding down across the sharp wings of his shoulder blades and the sleep-warmed skin of his spine.

Touching Eijun is as addicting as a drug, and he relishes every contact –the warmth of their thighs pressed together under the table in the cafeteria as they eat, the taps to the chest and arms slung around shoulders during practice, the hands slipping across sweat-slicked skin as they fuck...

He walks his fingers back up Eijun's spine, grinning when the pitcher squirms under his touch, and reaches out to brush the hair at the nape of his neck aside to leave a warm, lingering kiss on his skin. Eijun hums in sleepy pleasure and smushes his face further into the pillow.

God, he loves this boy.

The thought chokes the breath from his lungs. No matter how many times he thinks it, he'll never get used to the idea of someone else being his world –or of him being someone else's. And he knows –he's seen the look in his eyes during warm moments like this, when Eijun is just waking up and unguarded and open –he _knows_ Eijun feels the same, and the thought is both scary and exhilarating.

He hopes Eijun never stops looking at him like that.

Kazuya's distracted when Eijun rolls over onto his back and moans, nose scrunching adorably as he wakes.

"Kaz'ya?"

His voice is scratchy and low and Kazuya can feel it curling low in his stomach like smoke. Those golden eyes are open now, watching him. He smiles, brings his hand up to rest warm on Eijun's chest, just over his heart.

"Hm?"

"What time 's it?"

Kazuya leans down, tenderly kisses the corner of his jaw, his chin, the tip of his nose. Eijun is a little more awake by the time he finds his mouth and sighs against his lips.

"Mm. Good morning." Eijun stretches, settles back down into their nest of pillows and sheets, smiles. His hand settles on top of Kazuya's and presses down, and Kazuya can feel his heart beating sturdy beneath his ribs. "I could get used to this."

Kazuya's chest tightens. "Yeah. Me too."

It's a beautiful way to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Kazuya should have noticed the delinquent smile flirting with his lover's lips, but he'd been too busy being sappy inside his own head –but he sure as _hell_ notices when Eijun's fingers flit up his sides, startling a laugh out of him.

Eijun grins smugly and presses his fingers between his ribs. "That's for waking me up, jerk!"

"Wha –hahaha stop _stop_!" He cries, squirming away from his evil boyfriend.

"Whatever you're doing down there, stop it. Or I'll drop kick you both."

The bed above them creaks and they both freeze as Kuramochi rolls over in the bunk above them.

Shit, he'd forgotten they aren't alone in their own little world.

He looks back over and Eijun –and snorts. The boy's cheeks are puffed out like a chipmunk in an effort to reign in his laughter. Kazuya reaches over and pokes one, and Eijun's breath whooshes out.

The glare he receives is fierce, but doesn't hold up for long under the tender ministrations of his mouth.

_What an idiot_, he thinks as he slides his mouth over Eijun's. _I am helplessly in love with you._

* * *

><p><em>AN<em>: Thanks for reading, please don't send me the dentist bill after you have to go and get those cavities filled. Also I just have this feeling that they spend so much time together, whether they're playing baseball or studying or just hanging out, that Miyuki being there is like second nature to Kuramochi.


End file.
